Seer
"Well, technically, my full name is Soulseer. But, I-I've never really liked that name, it's just kinda... creepy. Please, just, call me Seer." Seer is Pinktiger2107's OC. Please do not edit or use any of this content without permission. Comments are always appreciated! Appearance "I've been told my eyes are pretty, which, I mean, I appreciate, but, you know, I-I can't really... see... them." Seer's main scales are gray, similar to the color of smoke. Her under scales are a glittering silver and her top scales are dark gray, not quite black but almost there. The spines on her back are somewhere in between, lighter than her top scales but not quite as light as her main scales. Silver dots line the bottom of her main scales, shining like small diamonds. Her horns, claws, and the tip on her snout are light gray, almost white. There's a large, silver teardrop scale in the corner of her eye, symbolizing her mindreading. Her eyes, while not seeing, are captivating. They're a kaleidoscope of blue-gray, swirling and shining like an ocean storm. They're never quite focused on anything, always staring right over your shoulder into the deep abyss. Her general build is quite average, although she is slightly shorter than most with a shorter neck and shorter legs. Her head and eyes are quite big compared to the rest of her body, often making her look younger than she really is. Personality "I guess I've technically seen some stuff, but really only through other people's minds. Oh, moons, that's weird, let me rephrase that." The first thing that comes to mind when most dragons see her is nervous. It's just something about the way she walks, with her wings tucked in and her head ducked, or maybe the way she talks, stuttering slightly and rambling. Even Seer herself isn't quite sure of what makes her so paranoid. Perhaps it's her lack of sight, the feeling that someone or something dangerous could be right around the corner and she would never know. Maybe it's her mindreading abilities, being able to see how everyone is aware of her disability, and trying their hardest not to stare. Nevertheless, she's still a good soul with good intentions. Seer is always willing to help. She tries to do all she can for good-willed dragons in need, despite her disabilities. Though, she sometimes holds other's needs above hers in a quite unhealthy way. She tries to be as optimistic and caring as she can, even if that means faking positivity. She's a trustworthy and honest dragon, though sometimes a little too honest. She tries her hardest not to be nosy, but sometimes she confuses things she's heard in people's minds and what she's heard out loud. Seer's self-esteem is not at the healthiest level. To put it simply, sometimes mind-reading isn't the best power to have when you have such a noticeable disability in a judging society. She always feels the need to prove herself. She thinks that she has to work harder than other dragons, to always be the best and nothing but the best to be worthy of people's attention. Of course, these are quite unrealistic standards, especially for a dragon who already overworks herself, and she almost always ends up frustrated that she can't reach her own goals. She's a bit of an emotional wreck, but unfortunately normally covers it up with smiles. History "You- you think- me? I mean, I get where you're coming from, but I'm really nothing special- I-I just got lucky and unlucky at the same time, I guess." Seer was born blind to two seeing parents. The illness she had was genetic, but it skipped a generation or two and Seer's parents, naturally, panicked. They were worried about their daughter because they knew the NightWing kingdom, especially in their time, did not take to kindly to disabled or "useless" dragonets. They sheltered her in the early years of her life, perhaps a little too much, homeschooling her and only taking her outside when absolutely necessary. They thought they were doing well, but they didn't quite consider that their daughter was reading their minds and could see every doubt, fear, and worry about her disability. She knew that her parents' intentions were good, but it got to her after a couple of years, leading her to believe that she wasn't worthy of normal treatment and had to work extra hard to receive it. Eventually, when Seer was around 4, her parents started noticing. They debated for a long while whether it was a problem to be seriously worried about and if they should do something. Eventually, after a long period of arguing and going back and forth, they decided that sending her to school would be good for her. They weren't about to send Seer alone to fend for herself, though. They were friends with a mother who had a dragonet who was about Seer's age and went to the school they were planning to send her too. A little talking, a little planning, and Seer was off to school with her apparent new best friend Fauna. (To be continued in an upcoming fanfiction owo) Skills "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry, I really try not to but sometimes it just- it just happens and I'm so super duper sorry please forgive me." Mindreading Seer, being born under one moon, has mindreading abilities. She's not exactly sure on how she feels about her mindreading, but she knows it's probably not positive. She dislikes the idea that she sees things that others don't want her to see, and her abilities allow her to see the not-so-nice thoughts about her and her friends. Navigation Seer obviously isn't the best at, well, getting places. She has no problem making her way around familiar places like her home and classroom, but she needs assistance anywhere else, especially concerning outdoor areas or crowded spaces. She has seen some images when dragons picture things in their mind, so she isn't completely oblivious to the world around her. Social Seer is quite rambly in social situations. She probably can talk forever, as she's always apologizing and changing her mind mid-sentence, which can be quite annoying to some people. Obviously, her lack of sight gets in the way of having normal interactions, as her unfocused eyes and thousand-yard stare make some dragons quite uncomfortable. Despite this, she does have a sense of humor and is interesting to talk too, so her social skills aren't as bad as they could be. Physical Seer is a lover, not a fighter, mainly because she couldn't fight to save all of Pyrrhia. She is obviously easily snuck up on, and is defenseless when it comes to someone attacking her. Her main fighting tactic is to just lash out on all sides, but it obviously isn't very effective when her opponent can see and she... can't. Category:NightWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Pinktiger2107)